paleontologyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minerals K-M (complete)
It is currently not possible to have a "complete list of minerals". The International Mineralogical Association is the international group that recognises new minerals and new mineral names, however minerals discovered before 1959 did not go through the official naming procedure, although some minerals published previously have been either confirmed or discredited since that date. This list contains a mixture of mineral names that have been approved since 1959 and those mineral names believed to still refer to valid mineral species (these are called "grandfathered" species). The list is divided into alphabetical groups: A-B - C-E - F-J - K-M - N-R - S-T - U-Z The data was exported from mindat.org. The minerals are sorted by name. The first link is to mindat.org, and the second link is to webmineral.com. __TOC__ K #Kaatialaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2126.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kaatialaite.shtml #Kadyrelite http://www.mindat.org/min-2128.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kadyrelite.shtml #Kaersutite http://www.mindat.org/min-2129.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kaersutite.shtml #Kahlerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2131.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kahlerite.shtml #Kainosite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2133.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kainosite-%28Y%29.shtml #Kalborsite http://www.mindat.org/min-2135.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kalborsite.shtml #Kalicinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2305.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kalicinite.shtml #Kalifersite http://www.mindat.org/min-7127.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kalifersite.shtml #Kalininite http://www.mindat.org/min-2138.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kalininite.shtml #Kalinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2137.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kalinite.shtml #Kaliophilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2139.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kaliophilite.shtml #Kalipyrochlore http://www.mindat.org/min-2140.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kalipyrochlore.shtml #Kalistrontite http://www.mindat.org/min-2141.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kalistrontite.shtml #Kalsilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2142.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kalsilite.shtml #Kamacite http://www.mindat.org/min-2143.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kamacite.shtml #Kamaishilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2144.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kamaishilite.shtml #Kambaldaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2145.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kambaldaite.shtml #Kamchatkite http://www.mindat.org/min-2146.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kamchatkite.shtml #Kamiokite http://www.mindat.org/min-2147.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kamiokite.shtml #Kamitugaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2148.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kamitugaite.shtml #Kamotoite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2150.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kamotoite-%28Y%29.shtml #Kampfite http://www.mindat.org/min-10386.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kampfite.shtml #Kamphaugite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2151.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kamphaugite-%28Y%29.shtml #Kanemite http://www.mindat.org/min-2152.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kanemite.shtml #Kankite http://www.mindat.org/min-2153.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kankite.shtml #Kanoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2154.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kanoite.shtml #Kanonaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2155.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kanonaite.shtml #Kanonerovite http://www.mindat.org/min-11476.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kanonerovite.shtml #Kaolinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2156.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kaolinite.shtml #Kapitsaite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-7064.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kapitsaite-%28Y%29.shtml #Kapustinite http://www.mindat.org/min-26446.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kapustinite.shtml #Karasugite http://www.mindat.org/min-2157.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Karasugite.shtml #Karelianite http://www.mindat.org/min-2158.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Karelianite.shtml #Karibibite http://www.mindat.org/min-2159.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Karibibite.shtml #Karlite http://www.mindat.org/min-2160.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Karlite.shtml #Karnasurtite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2161.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Karnasurtite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Karpatite http://www.mindat.org/min-2162.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Karpatite.shtml #Karpinskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2163.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Karpinskite.shtml #Karupmøllerite-Ca http://www.mindat.org/min-11159.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Karupm%F8llerite-Ca.shtml #Kashinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2164.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kashinite.shtml #Kasolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2165.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kasolite.shtml #Kassite http://www.mindat.org/min-2166.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kassite.shtml #Kastningite http://www.mindat.org/min-7129.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kastningite.shtml #Katoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2167.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Katoite.shtml #Katophorite http://www.mindat.org/min-2168.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Katophorite.shtml #Katoptrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2169.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Katoptrite.shtml #Kawazulite http://www.mindat.org/min-2170.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kawazulite.shtml #Kazakhstanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2171.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kazakhstanite.shtml #Kazakovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2172.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kazakovite.shtml #Keckite http://www.mindat.org/min-2174.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Keckite.shtml #Kegelite http://www.mindat.org/min-2175.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kegelite.shtml #Keilite http://www.mindat.org/min-27196.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Keilite.shtml #Keithconnite http://www.mindat.org/min-2176.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Keithconnite.shtml #Keiviite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2177.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Keiviite-%28Y%29.shtml #Keiviite-(Yb) http://www.mindat.org/min-2178.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Keiviite-%28Yb%29.shtml #Keldyshite http://www.mindat.org/min-2179.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Keldyshite.shtml #Kellyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2180.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kellyite.shtml #Kelyanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2181.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kelyanite.shtml #Kemmlitzite http://www.mindat.org/min-2182.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kemmlitzite.shtml #Kempite http://www.mindat.org/min-2183.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kempite.shtml #Kenhsuite http://www.mindat.org/min-7131.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kenhsuite.shtml #Kentbrooksite http://www.mindat.org/min-7132.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kentbrooksite.shtml #Kentrolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2185.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kentrolite.shtml #Kenyaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2186.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kenyaite.shtml #Kermesite http://www.mindat.org/min-2187.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kermesite.shtml #Kernite http://www.mindat.org/min-2188.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kernite.shtml #Kerolite http://www.mindat.org/min-7133.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kerolite.shtml #Kësterite http://www.mindat.org/min-2189.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/K%EBsterite.shtml #Kettnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2190.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kettnerite.shtml #Keyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2191.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Keyite.shtml #Keystoneite http://www.mindat.org/min-2192.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Keystoneite.shtml #Khademite http://www.mindat.org/min-2193.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Khademite.shtml #Khaidarkanite http://www.mindat.org/min-7135.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Khaidarkanite.shtml #Khamrabaevite http://www.mindat.org/min-2194.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Khamrabaevite.shtml #Khanneshite http://www.mindat.org/min-2195.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Khanneshite.shtml #Kharaelakhite http://www.mindat.org/min-2196.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kharaelakhite.shtml #Khatyrkite http://www.mindat.org/min-2197.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Khatyrkite.shtml #Khibinskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2198.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Khibinskite.shtml #Khinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2199.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Khinite.shtml #Khmaralite http://www.mindat.org/min-7136.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Khmaralite.shtml #Khomyakovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7137.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Khomyakovite.shtml #Khristovite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2200.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Khristovite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Kiddcreekite http://www.mindat.org/min-2201.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kiddcreekite.shtml #Kidwellite http://www.mindat.org/min-2202.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kidwellite.shtml #Kieftite http://www.mindat.org/min-2203.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kieftite.shtml #Kieserite http://www.mindat.org/min-2204.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kieserite.shtml #Kilchoanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2205.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kilchoanite.shtml #Killalaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2206.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Killalaite.shtml #Kimrobinsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2207.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kimrobinsonite.shtml #Kimuraite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2208.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kimuraite-%28Y%29.shtml #Kimzeyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2209.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kimzeyite.shtml #Kingite http://www.mindat.org/min-2210.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kingite.shtml #Kingsmountite http://www.mindat.org/min-2211.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kingsmountite.shtml #Kinichilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2212.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kinichilite.shtml #Kinoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2213.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kinoite.shtml #Kinoshitalite http://www.mindat.org/min-2307.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kinoshitalite.shtml #Kintoreite http://www.mindat.org/min-2214.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kintoreite.shtml #Kipushite http://www.mindat.org/min-2215.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kipushite.shtml #Kirkiite http://www.mindat.org/min-2216.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kirkiite.shtml #Kirschsteinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2217.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kirschsteinite.shtml #Kitkaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2219.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kitkaite.shtml #Kittatinnyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2220.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kittatinnyite.shtml #Kladnoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2222.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kladnoite.shtml #Klebelsbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-2223.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Klebelsbergite.shtml #Kleemanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2224.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kleemanite.shtml #Kleinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2225.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kleinite.shtml #Klockmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-2226.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Klockmannite.shtml #Klyuchevskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2227.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Klyuchevskite.shtml #Knorringite http://www.mindat.org/min-2229.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Knorringite.shtml #Koashvite http://www.mindat.org/min-2230.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Koashvite.shtml #Kobeite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2232.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kobeite-%28Y%29.shtml #Kobellite http://www.mindat.org/min-2233.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kobellite.shtml #Kochite http://www.mindat.org/min-25598.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kochite.shtml #Kochkarite http://www.mindat.org/min-2234.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kochkarite.shtml #Koechlinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2235.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Koechlinite.shtml #Koenenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2306.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Koenenite.shtml #Kogarkoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2236.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kogarkoite.shtml #Koktaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2237.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Koktaite.shtml #Kolarite http://www.mindat.org/min-2238.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kolarite.shtml #Kolbeckite http://www.mindat.org/min-2239.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kolbeckite.shtml #Kolfanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2240.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kolfanite.shtml #Kolicite http://www.mindat.org/min-2241.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kolicite.shtml #Kolovratite http://www.mindat.org/min-2242.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kolovratite.shtml #Kolwezite http://www.mindat.org/min-2243.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kolwezite.shtml #Kolymite http://www.mindat.org/min-2244.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kolymite.shtml #Komarovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2245.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Komarovite.shtml #Kombatite http://www.mindat.org/min-2246.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kombatite.shtml #Komkovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2247.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Komkovite.shtml #Konderite http://www.mindat.org/min-2248.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Konderite.shtml #Koninckite http://www.mindat.org/min-2249.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Koninckite.shtml #Konyaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2251.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Konyaite.shtml #Koragoite http://www.mindat.org/min-7140.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Koragoite.shtml #Koritnigite http://www.mindat.org/min-2252.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Koritnigite.shtml #Kornelite http://www.mindat.org/min-2253.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kornelite.shtml #Kornerupine http://www.mindat.org/min-2254.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kornerupine.shtml #Kornite http://www.mindat.org/min-2255.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kornite.shtml #Korobitsynite http://www.mindat.org/min-7141.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Korobitsynite.shtml #Korshunovskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2256.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Korshunovskite.shtml #Korzhinskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2257.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Korzhinskite.shtml #Kosmochlor http://www.mindat.org/min-2258.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kosmochlor.shtml #Kosnarite http://www.mindat.org/min-2259.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kosnarite.shtml #Kostovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2260.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kostovite.shtml #Kostylevite http://www.mindat.org/min-2261.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kostylevite.shtml #Kotoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2262.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kotoite.shtml #Köttigite http://www.mindat.org/min-2263.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/K%F6ttigite.shtml #Kotulskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2264.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kotulskite.shtml #Koutekite http://www.mindat.org/min-2265.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Koutekite.shtml #Kovdorskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2266.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kovdorskite.shtml #Kozoite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-25673.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kozoite-%28La%29.shtml #Kozoite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-7142.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kozoite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Kozulite http://www.mindat.org/min-2267.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kozulite.shtml #Kraisslite http://www.mindat.org/min-2268.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kraisslite.shtml #Krasnovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7145.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Krasnovite.shtml #Kratochvilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2269.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kratochvilite.shtml #Krausite http://www.mindat.org/min-2270.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Krausite.shtml #Krauskopfite http://www.mindat.org/min-2271.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Krauskopfite.shtml #Krautite http://www.mindat.org/min-2272.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Krautite.shtml #Kremersite http://www.mindat.org/min-2273.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kremersite.shtml #Krennerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2274.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Krennerite.shtml #Krettnichite http://www.mindat.org/min-7059.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Krettnichite.shtml #Kribergite http://www.mindat.org/min-2275.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kribergite.shtml #Krinovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2276.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Krinovite.shtml #Kristiansenite http://www.mindat.org/min-10814.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kristiansenite.shtml #Kröhnkite http://www.mindat.org/min-2277.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kr%F6hnkite.shtml #Krupkaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2278.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Krupkaite.shtml #Krutaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2279.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Krutaite.shtml #Krutovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2280.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Krutovite.shtml #Kryzhanovskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2281.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kryzhanovskite.shtml #Ktenasite http://www.mindat.org/min-2282.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ktenasite.shtml #Kuannersuite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-25711.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kuannersuite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Kudriavite http://www.mindat.org/min-26708.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kudriavite.shtml #Kukharenkoite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-7146.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kukharenkoite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Kukharenkoite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-25586.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kukharenkoite-%28La%29.shtml #Kukisvumite http://www.mindat.org/min-2283.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kukisvumite.shtml #Kuksite http://www.mindat.org/min-2284.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kuksite.shtml #Kulanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2285.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kulanite.shtml #Kuliokite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2286.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kuliokite-%28Y%29.shtml #Kulkeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2287.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kulkeite.shtml #Kullerudite http://www.mindat.org/min-2288.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kullerudite.shtml #Kupcikite http://www.mindat.org/min-26458.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kupcikite.shtml #Kupletskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2290.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kupletskite.shtml #Kuramite http://www.mindat.org/min-2291.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kuramite.shtml #Kuranakhite http://www.mindat.org/min-2292.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kuranakhite.shtml #Kurchatovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2293.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kurchatovite.shtml #Kurgantaite http://www.mindat.org/min-8212.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kurgantaite.shtml #Kurnakovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2295.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kurnakovite.shtml #Kurumsakite http://www.mindat.org/min-2296.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kurumsakite.shtml #Kusachiite http://www.mindat.org/min-2297.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kusachiite.shtml #Kutínaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2298.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kut%EDnaite.shtml #Kutnohorite http://www.mindat.org/min-2299.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kutnohorite.shtml #Kuzelite http://www.mindat.org/min-7147.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kuzelite.shtml #Kuzmenkoite http://www.mindat.org/min-7148.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kuzmenkoite.shtml #Kuzminite http://www.mindat.org/min-2300.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kuzminite.shtml #Kuznetsovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2301.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kuznetsovite.shtml #Kvanefjeldite http://www.mindat.org/min-2302.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kvanefjeldite.shtml #Kyanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2303.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kyanite.shtml #Kyzylkumite http://www.mindat.org/min-2304.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Kyzylkumite.shtml L #Labuntsovite-Fe http://www.mindat.org/min-11425.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Labuntsovite-Fe.shtml #Labuntsovite-Mg http://www.mindat.org/min-11424.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Labuntsovite-Mg.shtml #Labuntsovite-Mn http://www.mindat.org/min-2309.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Labuntsovite-Mn.shtml #Lacroixite http://www.mindat.org/min-2310.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lacroixite.shtml #Laffittite http://www.mindat.org/min-2311.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Laffittite.shtml #Laflammeite http://www.mindat.org/min-10743.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Laflammeite.shtml #Laforêtite http://www.mindat.org/min-7149.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lafor%EAtite.shtml #Laihunite http://www.mindat.org/min-2312.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Laihunite.shtml #Laitakarite http://www.mindat.org/min-2313.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Laitakarite.shtml #Lammerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2314.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lammerite.shtml #Lamprophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-2315.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lamprophyllite.shtml #Lamprophyllite-2O http://www.mindat.org/min-7639.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lamprophyllite-2O.shtml #Lanarkite http://www.mindat.org/min-2316.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lanarkite.shtml #Landauite http://www.mindat.org/min-2317.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Landauite.shtml #Landesite http://www.mindat.org/min-2318.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Landesite.shtml #Långbanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2319.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/L%E5ngbanite.shtml #Langbeinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2320.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Langbeinite.shtml #Langisite http://www.mindat.org/min-2321.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Langisite.shtml #Langite http://www.mindat.org/min-2322.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Langite.shtml #Lanmuchangite http://www.mindat.org/min-11003.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lanmuchangite.shtml #Lannonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2323.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lannonite.shtml #Lansfordite http://www.mindat.org/min-2324.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lansfordite.shtml #Lanthanite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2325.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lanthanite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Lanthanite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-2326.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lanthanite-%28La%29.shtml #Lanthanite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-2327.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lanthanite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Laphamite http://www.mindat.org/min-2328.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Laphamite.shtml #Lapieite http://www.mindat.org/min-2329.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lapieite.shtml #Laplandite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2331.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Laplandite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Larderellite http://www.mindat.org/min-2332.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Larderellite.shtml #Larisaite http://www.mindat.org/min-26392.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Larisaite.shtml #Larnite http://www.mindat.org/min-2333.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Larnite.shtml #Larosite http://www.mindat.org/min-2334.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Larosite.shtml #Larsenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2335.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Larsenite.shtml #Latiumite http://www.mindat.org/min-2336.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Latiumite.shtml #Latrappite http://www.mindat.org/min-2337.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Latrappite.shtml #Laueite http://www.mindat.org/min-2339.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Laueite.shtml #Launayite http://www.mindat.org/min-2341.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Launayite.shtml #Laurelite http://www.mindat.org/min-2342.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Laurelite.shtml #Laurionite http://www.mindat.org/min-2343.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Laurionite.shtml #Laurite http://www.mindat.org/min-2344.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Laurite.shtml #Lausenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2345.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lausenite.shtml #Lautarite http://www.mindat.org/min-2346.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lautarite.shtml #Lautenthalite http://www.mindat.org/min-2347.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lautenthalite.shtml #Lavendulan http://www.mindat.org/min-2349.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lavendulan.shtml #Låvenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2462.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/L%E5venite.shtml #Lavrentievite http://www.mindat.org/min-2350.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lavrentievite.shtml #Lawrencite http://www.mindat.org/min-2351.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lawrencite.shtml #Lawsonbauerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2352.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lawsonbauerite.shtml #Lawsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2353.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lawsonite.shtml #Lazarenkoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2354.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lazarenkoite.shtml #Lazulite http://www.mindat.org/min-2356.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lazulite.shtml #Lazurite http://www.mindat.org/min-2357.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lazurite.shtml #Lead http://www.mindat.org/min-2358.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lead.shtml #Leadamalgam http://www.mindat.org/min-2360.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leadamalgam.shtml #Leadhillite http://www.mindat.org/min-2361.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leadhillite.shtml #Leakeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2362.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leakeite.shtml #Lecontite http://www.mindat.org/min-2364.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lecontite.shtml #Legrandite http://www.mindat.org/min-2365.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Legrandite.shtml #Lehnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2367.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lehnerite.shtml #Leifite http://www.mindat.org/min-2368.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leifite.shtml #Leightonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2369.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leightonite.shtml #Leisingite http://www.mindat.org/min-7151.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leisingite.shtml #Leiteite http://www.mindat.org/min-2370.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leiteite.shtml #Lemanskiite http://www.mindat.org/min-9658.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lemanskiite.shtml #Lemmleinite-Ba http://www.mindat.org/min-11440.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lemmleinite-Ba.shtml #Lemmleinite-K http://www.mindat.org/min-7048.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lemmleinite-K.shtml #Lemoynite http://www.mindat.org/min-2371.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lemoynite.shtml #Lenaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2372.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lenaite.shtml #Lengenbachite http://www.mindat.org/min-2373.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lengenbachite.shtml #Leningradite http://www.mindat.org/min-2374.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leningradite.shtml #Lennilenapeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2375.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lennilenapeite.shtml #Lenoblite http://www.mindat.org/min-2376.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lenoblite.shtml #Leogangite http://www.mindat.org/min-26518.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leogangite.shtml #Leonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2377.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leonite.shtml #Lepersonnite-(Gd) http://www.mindat.org/min-2378.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lepersonnite-%28Gd%29.shtml #Lepidocrocite http://www.mindat.org/min-2379.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lepidocrocite.shtml #Lepidolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2380.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lepidolite.shtml #Lepkhenelmite-Zn http://www.mindat.org/min-26521.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lepkhenelmite-Zn.shtml #Lermontovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2381.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lermontovite.shtml #Lessingite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-7152.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lessingite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Lesukite http://www.mindat.org/min-7153.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lesukite.shtml #Letovicite http://www.mindat.org/min-2382.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Letovicite.shtml #Leucite http://www.mindat.org/min-2465.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leucite.shtml #Leucophanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2383.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leucophanite.shtml #Leucophoenicite http://www.mindat.org/min-2384.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leucophoenicite.shtml #Leucophosphite http://www.mindat.org/min-2385.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leucophosphite.shtml #Leucosphenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2386.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Leucosphenite.shtml #Levinsonite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-7024.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Levinsonite-%28Y%29.shtml #Lévyclaudite http://www.mindat.org/min-2387.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/L%E9vyclaudite.shtml #Levyne-Ca http://www.mindat.org/min-7154.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Levyne-Ca.shtml #Levyne-Na http://www.mindat.org/min-7155.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Levyne-Na.shtml #Lewisite http://www.mindat.org/min-2389.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lewisite.shtml #Lewistonite http://www.mindat.org/min-7156.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lewistonite.shtml #Liandratite http://www.mindat.org/min-2391.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Liandratite.shtml #Liberite http://www.mindat.org/min-2393.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Liberite.shtml #Libethenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2394.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Libethenite.shtml #Liddicoatite http://www.mindat.org/min-2395.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Liddicoatite.shtml #Liebauite http://www.mindat.org/min-2396.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Liebauite.shtml #Liebenbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-2397.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Liebenbergite.shtml #Liebigite http://www.mindat.org/min-2398.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Liebigite.shtml #Likasite http://www.mindat.org/min-2399.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Likasite.shtml #Lillianite http://www.mindat.org/min-2400.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lillianite.shtml #Lime http://www.mindat.org/min-2401.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lime.shtml #Linarite http://www.mindat.org/min-2403.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Linarite.shtml #Lindackerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2404.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lindackerite.shtml #Lindbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-26578.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lindbergite.shtml #Lindgrenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2405.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lindgrenite.shtml #Lindqvistite http://www.mindat.org/min-2406.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lindqvistite.shtml #Lindsleyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2407.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lindsleyite.shtml #Lindströmite http://www.mindat.org/min-2408.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lindstr%F6mite.shtml #Linnaeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2409.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Linnaeite.shtml #Lintisite http://www.mindat.org/min-2410.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lintisite.shtml #Liottite http://www.mindat.org/min-2411.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Liottite.shtml #Lipscombite http://www.mindat.org/min-2412.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lipscombite.shtml #Liroconite http://www.mindat.org/min-2413.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Liroconite.shtml #Lisetite http://www.mindat.org/min-2414.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lisetite.shtml #Lishizhenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2415.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lishizhenite.shtml #Lisitsynite http://www.mindat.org/min-10316.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lisitsynite.shtml #Liskeardite http://www.mindat.org/min-2416.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Liskeardite.shtml #Litharge http://www.mindat.org/min-2466.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Litharge.shtml #Lithiomarsturite http://www.mindat.org/min-2417.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lithiomarsturite.shtml #Lithiophilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2418.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lithiophilite.shtml #Lithiophorite http://www.mindat.org/min-2419.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lithiophorite.shtml #Lithiophosphate http://www.mindat.org/min-2420.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lithiophosphate.shtml #Lithiotantite http://www.mindat.org/min-2390.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lithiotantite.shtml #Lithiowodginite http://www.mindat.org/min-2392.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lithiowodginite.shtml #Lithosite http://www.mindat.org/min-2421.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lithosite.shtml #Litidionite http://www.mindat.org/min-2422.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Litidionite.shtml #Litvinskite http://www.mindat.org/min-11437.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Litvinskite.shtml #Liveingite http://www.mindat.org/min-2423.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Liveingite.shtml #Livingstonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2424.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Livingstonite.shtml #Lizardite http://www.mindat.org/min-2425.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lizardite.shtml #Lokkaite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2427.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lokkaite-%28Y%29.shtml #Löllingite http://www.mindat.org/min-2426.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/L%F6llingite.shtml #Lomonosovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2428.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lomonosovite.shtml #Londonite http://www.mindat.org/min-7082.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Londonite.shtml #Lonecreekite http://www.mindat.org/min-2430.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lonecreekite.shtml #Lonsdaleite http://www.mindat.org/min-2431.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lonsdaleite.shtml #Loparite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2432.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Loparite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Lopezite http://www.mindat.org/min-2433.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lopezite.shtml #Lorandite http://www.mindat.org/min-2434.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lorandite.shtml #Loranskite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2435.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Loranskite-%28Y%29.shtml #Lorenzenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2436.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lorenzenite.shtml #Loseyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2438.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Loseyite.shtml #Lotharmeyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2439.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lotharmeyerite.shtml #Louderbackite http://www.mindat.org/min-7157.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Louderbackite.shtml #Loudounite http://www.mindat.org/min-2440.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Loudounite.shtml #Loughlinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2441.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Loughlinite.shtml #Lourenswalsite http://www.mindat.org/min-2442.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lourenswalsite.shtml #Lovdarite http://www.mindat.org/min-2443.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lovdarite.shtml #Loveringite http://www.mindat.org/min-2444.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Loveringite.shtml #Lovozerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2445.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lovozerite.shtml #Löweite http://www.mindat.org/min-2463.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/L%F6weite.shtml #Luanheite http://www.mindat.org/min-2447.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Luanheite.shtml #Luberoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2448.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Luberoite.shtml #Lucasite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2449.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lucasite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Luddenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2450.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Luddenite.shtml #Ludjibaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2451.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ludjibaite.shtml #Ludlamite http://www.mindat.org/min-2452.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ludlamite.shtml #Ludlockite http://www.mindat.org/min-2453.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ludlockite.shtml #Ludwigite http://www.mindat.org/min-2454.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Ludwigite.shtml #Lueshite http://www.mindat.org/min-2455.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lueshite.shtml #Luetheite http://www.mindat.org/min-2456.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Luetheite.shtml #Lukechangite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-7159.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lukechangite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Lukrahnite http://www.mindat.org/min-11010.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lukrahnite.shtml #Lulzacite http://www.mindat.org/min-7058.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lulzacite.shtml #Lüneburgite http://www.mindat.org/min-2458.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/L%FCneburgite.shtml #Lunijianlaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2459.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lunijianlaite.shtml #Lun'okite http://www.mindat.org/min-2457.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lun%27okite.shtml #Luzonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2461.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Luzonite.shtml #Lyonsite http://www.mindat.org/min-2464.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Lyonsite.shtml M #Macaulayite http://www.mindat.org/min-2505.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Macaulayite.shtml #Macdonaldite http://www.mindat.org/min-2506.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Macdonaldite.shtml #Macedonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2507.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Macedonite.shtml #Macfallite http://www.mindat.org/min-2508.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Macfallite.shtml #Machatschkiite http://www.mindat.org/min-2510.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Machatschkiite.shtml #Mackayite http://www.mindat.org/min-2511.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mackayite.shtml #Mackinawite http://www.mindat.org/min-2512.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mackinawite.shtml #Macphersonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2513.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Macphersonite.shtml #Macquartite http://www.mindat.org/min-2514.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Macquartite.shtml #Madocite http://www.mindat.org/min-2517.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Madocite.shtml #Magadiite http://www.mindat.org/min-2530.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magadiite.shtml #Magbasite http://www.mindat.org/min-2531.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magbasite.shtml #Maghagendorfite http://www.mindat.org/min-2532.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Maghagendorfite.shtml #Maghemite http://www.mindat.org/min-2533.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Maghemite.shtml #Magnesio-arfvedsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2537.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesio-arfvedsonite.shtml #Magnesioaubertite http://www.mindat.org/min-2521.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesioaubertite.shtml #Magnesio-axinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2490.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesio-axinite.shtml #Magnesiocarpholite http://www.mindat.org/min-2500.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiocarpholite.shtml #Magnesiochloritoid http://www.mindat.org/min-2497.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiochloritoid.shtml #Magnesiochromite http://www.mindat.org/min-2493.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiochromite.shtml #Magnesiocolumbite http://www.mindat.org/min-2541.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiocolumbite.shtml #Magnesiocoulsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2476.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiocoulsonite.shtml #Magnesiodumortierite http://www.mindat.org/min-2473.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiodumortierite.shtml #Magnesioferrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2501.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesioferrite.shtml #Magnesiofoitite http://www.mindat.org/min-7162.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiofoitite.shtml #Magnesiohastingsite http://www.mindat.org/min-2483.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiohastingsite.shtml #Magnesiohögbomite-2N2S http://www.mindat.org/min-11450.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesioh%F6gbomite-2N2S.shtml #Magnesiohögbomite-2N3S http://www.mindat.org/min-11448.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesioh%F6gbomite-2N3S.shtml #Magnesiohögbomite-6N6S http://www.mindat.org/min-11447.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesioh%F6gbomite-6N6S.shtml #Magnesiohornblende http://www.mindat.org/min-2524.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiohornblende.shtml #Magnesiohulsite http://www.mindat.org/min-2498.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiohulsite.shtml #Magnesiokatophorite http://www.mindat.org/min-7163.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiokatophorite.shtml #Magnesionigerite-2N1S http://www.mindat.org/min-11446.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesionigerite-2N1S.shtml #Magnesionigerite-6N6S http://www.mindat.org/min-11445.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesionigerite-6N6S.shtml #Magnesiosadanagaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2484.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiosadanagaite.shtml #Magnesiostaurolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2479.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiostaurolite.shtml #Magnesiotaaffeite-2N’2S http://www.mindat.org/min-3863.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiotaaffeite-2N%922S.shtml #Magnesiotaaffeite-6N’3S http://www.mindat.org/min-2816.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiotaaffeite-6N%923S.shtml #Magnesiotantalite http://www.mindat.org/min-11465.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiotantalite.shtml #Magnesiotaramite http://www.mindat.org/min-2525.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesiotaramite.shtml #Magnesite http://www.mindat.org/min-2482.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesite.shtml #Magnesium Astrophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-2487.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesium%20Astrophyllite.shtml #Magnesium-chlorophoenicite http://www.mindat.org/min-2499.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesium-chlorophoenicite.shtml #Magnesium-Zippeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2474.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnesium-Zippeite.shtml #Magnetite http://www.mindat.org/min-2538.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnetite.shtml #Magnetoplumbite http://www.mindat.org/min-2539.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnetoplumbite.shtml #Magnolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2542.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnolite.shtml #Magnussonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2543.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Magnussonite.shtml #Mahlmoodite http://www.mindat.org/min-2544.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mahlmoodite.shtml #Mahnertite http://www.mindat.org/min-7165.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mahnertite.shtml #Majakite http://www.mindat.org/min-2545.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Majakite.shtml #Majorite http://www.mindat.org/min-2546.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Majorite.shtml #Makarochkinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2547.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Makarochkinite.shtml #Makatite http://www.mindat.org/min-2548.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Makatite.shtml #Mäkinenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2732.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/M%E4kinenite.shtml #Makovickyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2549.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Makovickyite.shtml #Malachite http://www.mindat.org/min-2550.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Malachite.shtml #Malanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2551.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Malanite.shtml #Malayaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2552.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Malayaite.shtml #Maldonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2553.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Maldonite.shtml #Maleevite http://www.mindat.org/min-25698.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Maleevite.shtml #Malinkoite http://www.mindat.org/min-10317.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Malinkoite.shtml #Malladrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2554.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Malladrite.shtml #Mallardite http://www.mindat.org/min-2555.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mallardite.shtml #Mallestigite http://www.mindat.org/min-7020.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mallestigite.shtml #Mammothite http://www.mindat.org/min-2556.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mammothite.shtml #Manaksite http://www.mindat.org/min-2558.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manaksite.shtml #Manandonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2559.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manandonite.shtml #Manasseite http://www.mindat.org/min-2560.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manasseite.shtml #Mandarinoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2561.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mandarinoite.shtml #Manganarsite http://www.mindat.org/min-2468.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganarsite.shtml #Manganaxinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2502.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganaxinite.shtml #Manganbabingtonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2494.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganbabingtonite.shtml #Manganbelyankinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2492.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganbelyankinite.shtml #Manganberzeliite http://www.mindat.org/min-2480.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganberzeliite.shtml #Manganese-hörnesite http://www.mindat.org/min-2495.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganese-h%F6rnesite.shtml #Mangangordonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2469.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mangangordonite.shtml #Manganhumite http://www.mindat.org/min-2470.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganhumite.shtml #Manganite http://www.mindat.org/min-2519.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganite.shtml #Manganlotharmeyerite http://www.mindat.org/min-11206.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganlotharmeyerite.shtml #Manganochromite http://www.mindat.org/min-2475.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganochromite.shtml #Manganocolumbite http://www.mindat.org/min-2520.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganocolumbite.shtml #Manganocummingtonite http://www.mindat.org/min-7167.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganocummingtonite.shtml #Manganogrunerite http://www.mindat.org/min-7168.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganogrunerite.shtml #Manganokhomyakovite http://www.mindat.org/min-7169.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganokhomyakovite.shtml #Manganolangbeinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2485.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganolangbeinite.shtml #Manganonaujakasite http://www.mindat.org/min-7097.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganonaujakasite.shtml #Manganonordite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-7170.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganonordite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Manganosegelerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2471.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganosegelerite.shtml #Manganosite http://www.mindat.org/min-2503.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganosite.shtml #Manganostibite http://www.mindat.org/min-2528.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganostibite.shtml #Manganotantalite http://www.mindat.org/min-2522.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganotantalite.shtml #Manganotapiolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2523.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganotapiolite.shtml #Manganotychite http://www.mindat.org/min-2529.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganotychite.shtml #Manganpyrosmalite http://www.mindat.org/min-2491.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganpyrosmalite.shtml #Manganvesuvianite http://www.mindat.org/min-11475.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manganvesuvianite.shtml #Manjiroite http://www.mindat.org/min-2566.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Manjiroite.shtml #Mannardite http://www.mindat.org/min-2567.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mannardite.shtml #Mansfieldite http://www.mindat.org/min-2568.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mansfieldite.shtml #Mantienneite http://www.mindat.org/min-2569.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mantienneite.shtml #Mapimite http://www.mindat.org/min-2570.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mapimite.shtml #Marcasite http://www.mindat.org/min-2571.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Marcasite.shtml #Marecottite http://www.mindat.org/min-27152.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Marecottite.shtml #Margaritasite http://www.mindat.org/min-2572.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Margaritasite.shtml #Margarite http://www.mindat.org/min-2573.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Margarite.shtml #Margarosanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2574.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Margarosanite.shtml #Marićite http://www.mindat.org/min-2576.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mari%26%23263%3Bite.shtml #Marialite http://www.mindat.org/min-2575.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Marialite.shtml #Maricopaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2577.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Maricopaite.shtml #Marinellite http://www.mindat.org/min-25638.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Marinellite.shtml #Marokite http://www.mindat.org/min-2578.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Marokite.shtml #Marrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2579.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Marrite.shtml #Marshite http://www.mindat.org/min-2580.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Marshite.shtml #Marsturite http://www.mindat.org/min-2581.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Marsturite.shtml #Marthozite http://www.mindat.org/min-2582.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Marthozite.shtml #Marumoite http://www.mindat.org/min-26404.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Marumoite.shtml #Mascagnite http://www.mindat.org/min-2584.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mascagnite.shtml #Maslovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2585.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Maslovite.shtml #Massicot http://www.mindat.org/min-2587.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Massicot.shtml #Masutomilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2588.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Masutomilite.shtml #Masuyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2589.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Masuyite.shtml #Mathewrogersite http://www.mindat.org/min-2590.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mathewrogersite.shtml #Mathiasite http://www.mindat.org/min-2591.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mathiasite.shtml #Matildite http://www.mindat.org/min-2592.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Matildite.shtml #Matlockite http://www.mindat.org/min-2593.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Matlockite.shtml #Matraite http://www.mindat.org/min-2594.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Matraite.shtml #Mattagamite http://www.mindat.org/min-2595.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mattagamite.shtml #Matteuccite http://www.mindat.org/min-2596.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Matteuccite.shtml #Mattheddleite http://www.mindat.org/min-2597.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mattheddleite.shtml #Matulaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2598.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Matulaite.shtml #Mawbyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2603.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mawbyite.shtml #Mawsonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2604.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mawsonite.shtml #Maxwellite http://www.mindat.org/min-2605.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Maxwellite.shtml #Mayenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2606.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mayenite.shtml #Mayingite http://www.mindat.org/min-7172.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mayingite.shtml #Mazzettiite http://www.mindat.org/min-27205.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mazzettiite.shtml #Mazzite-Mg http://www.mindat.org/min-2607.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mazzite-Mg.shtml #Mbobomkulite http://www.mindat.org/min-2608.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mbobomkulite.shtml #Mcallisterite http://www.mindat.org/min-2609.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mcallisterite.shtml #Mcalpineite http://www.mindat.org/min-7173.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mcalpineite.shtml #Mcauslanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2610.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mcauslanite.shtml #Mcbirneyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2611.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mcbirneyite.shtml #McConnellite http://www.mindat.org/min-2612.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/McConnellite.shtml #Mccrillisite http://www.mindat.org/min-7174.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mccrillisite.shtml #McGillite http://www.mindat.org/min-2613.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/McGillite.shtml #Mcgovernite http://www.mindat.org/min-2614.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mcgovernite.shtml #McGuinnessite http://www.mindat.org/min-2615.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/McGuinnessite.shtml #Mckelveyite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2617.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mckelveyite-%28Y%29.shtml #Mckinstryite http://www.mindat.org/min-2619.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mckinstryite.shtml #Mcnearite http://www.mindat.org/min-2620.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mcnearite.shtml #Medaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2624.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Medaite.shtml #Megacyclite http://www.mindat.org/min-2626.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Megacyclite.shtml #Megakalsilite http://www.mindat.org/min-10655.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Megakalsilite.shtml #Meionite http://www.mindat.org/min-2627.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Meionite.shtml #Meixnerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2628.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Meixnerite.shtml #Melanocerite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2629.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Melanocerite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Melanophlogite http://www.mindat.org/min-2630.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Melanophlogite.shtml #Melanostibite http://www.mindat.org/min-2631.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Melanostibite.shtml #Melanotekite http://www.mindat.org/min-2632.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Melanotekite.shtml #Melanothallite http://www.mindat.org/min-2623.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Melanothallite.shtml #Melanovanadite http://www.mindat.org/min-2622.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Melanovanadite.shtml #Melanterite http://www.mindat.org/min-2633.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Melanterite.shtml #Melilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2635.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Melilite.shtml #Meliphanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2636.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Meliphanite.shtml #Melkovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2637.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Melkovite.shtml #Melonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2639.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Melonite.shtml #Mélonjosephite http://www.mindat.org/min-2640.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/M%E9lonjosephite.shtml #Mendipite http://www.mindat.org/min-2641.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mendipite.shtml #Mendozavilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2642.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mendozavilite.shtml #Mendozite http://www.mindat.org/min-2643.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mendozite.shtml #Meneghinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2644.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Meneghinite.shtml #Mercallite http://www.mindat.org/min-2646.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mercallite.shtml #Mercury http://www.mindat.org/min-2647.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mercury.shtml #Mereheadite http://www.mindat.org/min-2648.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mereheadite.shtml #Mereiterite http://www.mindat.org/min-2649.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mereiterite.shtml #Merenskyite http://www.mindat.org/min-2650.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Merenskyite.shtml #Merlinoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2651.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Merlinoite.shtml #Merrihueite http://www.mindat.org/min-2652.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Merrihueite.shtml #Mertieite-I http://www.mindat.org/min-2654.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mertieite-I.shtml #Mertieite-II http://www.mindat.org/min-2655.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mertieite-II.shtml #Merwinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2656.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Merwinite.shtml #Mesolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2657.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mesolite.shtml #Messelite http://www.mindat.org/min-2658.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Messelite.shtml #Meta-ankoleite http://www.mindat.org/min-2661.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Meta-ankoleite.shtml #Meta-autunite http://www.mindat.org/min-2662.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Meta-autunite.shtml #Metaberyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-11441.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metaberyllite.shtml #Metaborite http://www.mindat.org/min-2668.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metaborite.shtml #Metacalciouranoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2669.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metacalciouranoite.shtml #Metacinnabar http://www.mindat.org/min-2670.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metacinnabar.shtml #Metadelrioite http://www.mindat.org/min-2671.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metadelrioite.shtml #Metaheinrichite http://www.mindat.org/min-2673.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metaheinrichite.shtml #Metahewettite http://www.mindat.org/min-2674.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metahewettite.shtml #Metahohmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-2675.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metahohmannite.shtml #Metakahlerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2676.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metakahlerite.shtml #Metakirchheimerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2677.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metakirchheimerite.shtml #Metaköttigite http://www.mindat.org/min-2678.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metak%F6ttigite.shtml #Metalodevite http://www.mindat.org/min-2679.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metalodevite.shtml #Metamunirite http://www.mindat.org/min-2680.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metamunirite.shtml #Metanováčekite http://www.mindat.org/min-2681.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metanov%E1%26%23269%3Bekite.shtml #Metarossite http://www.mindat.org/min-2682.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metarossite.shtml #Metaschoderite http://www.mindat.org/min-2683.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metaschoderite.shtml #Metaschoepite http://www.mindat.org/min-2684.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metaschoepite.shtml #Metasideronatrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2685.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metasideronatrite.shtml #Metastibnite http://www.mindat.org/min-2686.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metastibnite.shtml #Metastudtite http://www.mindat.org/min-2687.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metastudtite.shtml #Metaswitzerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2688.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metaswitzerite.shtml #Metatorbernite http://www.mindat.org/min-2689.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metatorbernite.shtml #Metatyuyamunite http://www.mindat.org/min-2690.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metatyuyamunite.shtml #Meta-uranopilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2666.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Meta-uranopilite.shtml #Metavandendriesscheite http://www.mindat.org/min-2691.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metavandendriesscheite.shtml #Metavanmeersscheite http://www.mindat.org/min-2692.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metavanmeersscheite.shtml #Metavanuralite http://www.mindat.org/min-2693.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metavanuralite.shtml #Metavariscite http://www.mindat.org/min-2694.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metavariscite.shtml #Metavauxite http://www.mindat.org/min-2621.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metavauxite.shtml #Metavivianite http://www.mindat.org/min-2695.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metavivianite.shtml #Metavoltine http://www.mindat.org/min-2696.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metavoltine.shtml #Metazellerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2697.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metazellerite.shtml #Metazeunerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2698.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Metazeunerite.shtml #Meurigite http://www.mindat.org/min-7178.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Meurigite.shtml #Meyerhofferite http://www.mindat.org/min-2699.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Meyerhofferite.shtml #Meymacite http://www.mindat.org/min-2700.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Meymacite.shtml #Mgriite http://www.mindat.org/min-2701.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mgriite.shtml #Miassite http://www.mindat.org/min-7250.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Miassite.shtml #Micheelsenite http://www.mindat.org/min-10390.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Micheelsenite.shtml #Michenerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2703.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Michenerite.shtml #Microcline http://www.mindat.org/min-2704.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Microcline.shtml #Microlite http://www.mindat.org/min-2705.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Microlite.shtml #Microsommite http://www.mindat.org/min-2706.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Microsommite.shtml #Miersite http://www.mindat.org/min-2707.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Miersite.shtml #Miharaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2708.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Miharaite.shtml #Mikasaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2709.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mikasaite.shtml #Milarite http://www.mindat.org/min-2710.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Milarite.shtml #Millerite http://www.mindat.org/min-2711.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Millerite.shtml #Millisite http://www.mindat.org/min-2712.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Millisite.shtml #Millosevichite http://www.mindat.org/min-2713.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Millosevichite.shtml #Mimetite http://www.mindat.org/min-2714.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mimetite.shtml #Minamiite http://www.mindat.org/min-2715.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Minamiite.shtml #Minasgeraisite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2716.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Minasgeraisite-%28Y%29.shtml #Minasragrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2717.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Minasragrite.shtml #Mineevite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2718.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mineevite-%28Y%29.shtml #Minehillite http://www.mindat.org/min-2719.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Minehillite.shtml #Minguzzite http://www.mindat.org/min-2720.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Minguzzite.shtml #Minium http://www.mindat.org/min-2721.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Minium.shtml #Minnesotaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2722.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Minnesotaite.shtml #Minrecordite http://www.mindat.org/min-2723.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Minrecordite.shtml #Minyulite http://www.mindat.org/min-2724.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Minyulite.shtml #Mirabilite http://www.mindat.org/min-2725.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mirabilite.shtml #Misenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2726.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Misenite.shtml #Miserite http://www.mindat.org/min-2727.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Miserite.shtml #Mitridatite http://www.mindat.org/min-2728.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mitridatite.shtml #Mitryaevaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7179.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mitryaevaite.shtml #Mitscherlichite http://www.mindat.org/min-2729.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mitscherlichite.shtml #Mixite http://www.mindat.org/min-2730.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mixite.shtml #Moctezumite http://www.mindat.org/min-2737.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Moctezumite.shtml #Modderite http://www.mindat.org/min-2738.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Modderite.shtml #Moganite http://www.mindat.org/min-2739.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Moganite.shtml #Mohite http://www.mindat.org/min-2741.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mohite.shtml #Mohrite http://www.mindat.org/min-2742.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mohrite.shtml #Moissanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2743.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Moissanite.shtml #Moluranite http://www.mindat.org/min-2744.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Moluranite.shtml #Molybdenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2746.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Molybdenite.shtml #Molybdite http://www.mindat.org/min-2748.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Molybdite.shtml #Molybdofornacite http://www.mindat.org/min-2734.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Molybdofornacite.shtml #Molybdomenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2733.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Molybdomenite.shtml #Molybdophyllite http://www.mindat.org/min-2735.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Molybdophyllite.shtml #Molysite http://www.mindat.org/min-2749.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Molysite.shtml #Monazite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-2751.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Monazite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Monazite-(La) http://www.mindat.org/min-2752.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Monazite-%28La%29.shtml #Monazite-(Nd) http://www.mindat.org/min-2753.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Monazite-%28Nd%29.shtml #Monazite-(Sm) http://www.mindat.org/min-11438.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Monazite-%28Sm%29.shtml #Moncheite http://www.mindat.org/min-2754.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Moncheite.shtml #Monetite http://www.mindat.org/min-2755.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Monetite.shtml #Mongolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2756.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mongolite.shtml #Monimolite http://www.mindat.org/min-2757.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Monimolite.shtml #Monohydrocalcite http://www.mindat.org/min-2758.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Monohydrocalcite.shtml #Montanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2760.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Montanite.shtml #Montbrayite http://www.mindat.org/min-2761.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Montbrayite.shtml #Montebrasite http://www.mindat.org/min-2763.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Montebrasite.shtml #Monteponite http://www.mindat.org/min-2764.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Monteponite.shtml #Monteregianite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2765.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Monteregianite-%28Y%29.shtml #Montesommaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2766.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Montesommaite.shtml #Montgomeryite http://www.mindat.org/min-2767.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Montgomeryite.shtml #Monticellite http://www.mindat.org/min-2768.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Monticellite.shtml #Montmorillonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2821.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Montmorillonite.shtml #Montroseite http://www.mindat.org/min-2769.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Montroseite.shtml #Montroyalite http://www.mindat.org/min-2770.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Montroyalite.shtml #Montroydite http://www.mindat.org/min-2771.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Montroydite.shtml #Mooihoekite http://www.mindat.org/min-2772.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mooihoekite.shtml #Moolooite http://www.mindat.org/min-2773.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Moolooite.shtml #Mooreite http://www.mindat.org/min-2775.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mooreite.shtml #Moorhouseite http://www.mindat.org/min-2776.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Moorhouseite.shtml #Mopungite http://www.mindat.org/min-2777.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mopungite.shtml #Moraesite http://www.mindat.org/min-2778.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Moraesite.shtml #Mordenite http://www.mindat.org/min-2779.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mordenite.shtml #Morenosite http://www.mindat.org/min-2782.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Morenosite.shtml #Morimotoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2784.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Morimotoite.shtml #Morozeviczite http://www.mindat.org/min-7183.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Morozeviczite.shtml #Moschelite http://www.mindat.org/min-2788.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Moschelite.shtml #Moschellandsbergite http://www.mindat.org/min-2789.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Moschellandsbergite.shtml #Mottanaite-(Ce) http://www.mindat.org/min-10798.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mottanaite-%28Ce%29.shtml #Mottramite http://www.mindat.org/min-2792.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mottramite.shtml #Motukoreaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2793.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Motukoreaite.shtml #Mounanaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2794.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mounanaite.shtml #Mountainite http://www.mindat.org/min-2795.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mountainite.shtml #Mountkeithite http://www.mindat.org/min-2796.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mountkeithite.shtml #Mourite http://www.mindat.org/min-2797.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mourite.shtml #Moydite-(Y) http://www.mindat.org/min-2798.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Moydite-%28Y%29.shtml #Mozartite http://www.mindat.org/min-2799.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mozartite.shtml #Mozgovaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7066.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mozgovaite.shtml #Mpororoite http://www.mindat.org/min-2800.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mpororoite.shtml #Mrázekite http://www.mindat.org/min-2801.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mr%E1zekite.shtml #Mroseite http://www.mindat.org/min-2802.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mroseite.shtml #Mückeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2803.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/M%FCckeite.shtml #Muirite http://www.mindat.org/min-2804.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Muirite.shtml #Mukhinite http://www.mindat.org/min-2805.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mukhinite.shtml #Mullite http://www.mindat.org/min-2806.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mullite.shtml #Mummeite http://www.mindat.org/min-2807.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mummeite.shtml #Mundite http://www.mindat.org/min-2808.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mundite.shtml #Mundrabillaite http://www.mindat.org/min-2809.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mundrabillaite.shtml #Munirite http://www.mindat.org/min-2810.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Munirite.shtml #Murataite http://www.mindat.org/min-2811.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Murataite.shtml #Murdochite http://www.mindat.org/min-2812.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Murdochite.shtml #Murmanite http://www.mindat.org/min-2813.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Murmanite.shtml #Muromontite http://www.mindat.org/min-9255.html #Murunskite http://www.mindat.org/min-2814.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Murunskite.shtml #Muscovite http://www.mindat.org/min-2815.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Muscovite.shtml #Museumite http://www.mindat.org/min-26575.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Museumite.shtml #Mushistonite http://www.mindat.org/min-2817.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mushistonite.shtml #Muskoxite http://www.mindat.org/min-2818.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Muskoxite.shtml #Muthmannite http://www.mindat.org/min-2819.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Muthmannite.shtml #Mutinaite http://www.mindat.org/min-7184.html http://www.webmineral.com/data/Mutinaite.shtml See also *List of minerals A-B (complete) *List of minerals C-E (complete) *List of minerals F-J (complete) *List of minerals N-R (complete) *List of minerals S-T (complete) *List of minerals U-Z (complete) External links *mindat.org - The Mineral Database *webmineral.com *